In The Elevator
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Five shot for topXsecret's L'Espion Belle Challenge. In which our very own Macey McHenry gets stuck in an elevator for three hours with incredibly hot Brantley Winston, who may have some secrets of his own. Takes place right before GG3,New York City.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys... Spanish Gallagher Girl here. What's up? Yes... this is a story for my sista/beta(that's new;) topXsecret's community. You guys should check it out, it's called the L'Espion Belle Challenge! And now, I'm a part of it. So y'all should check it out... yes, do that. And add a story while your at it. 'Cause I'll read it!

Okay, it is the time for shout-outs! Just 'cause I haven't in a while. I miss you all, and I'll be doing more shout-outs in other stories... that I really need to update. Please don't kill me.

Anyways..

topXsecret: Hey sis. Love ya. Thanks for beta-ing this... it means the world:) ... check out her stories, like **Wicked Games**

maryclumsy: Hey girly! Love ya! Thanks for reading this ahead and helpin' out. Your super awesome! ... check out her stories, like **Undeserving**

Pinkgallaghergirl619: Good job on that last story! Love ya!:)...check out her stories, like **The Perfect Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Elevator<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Prompt: Elevators and Coca-Cola**

Macey McHenry walked into yet another classy hotel that she was being forced to stay in for the summer. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of the hotel's strong and musky perfume, which they felt the need to spray _everywhere_ . She looked at her mother, who was busy on the phone talking to some important person and scowled. The uncomfortable tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Pure hatred.

Her combat boots squeaked on the too-glossy wooden floors. They stood out from everyone else's "posh" high heels, and the guests noticed, looks of disgust on their faces. Her mother glared at her but Macey's only response was a smirk. Mrs. McHenry rolled her eyes at her child's rude behavior, not caring enough to discipline her. She had more important things to do than attempt to straighten Macey out. Though she must admit that Macey was doing exceptionally better since she's been attending that Academy… what was it called? Guggenheim? No, Gallagher. Yes, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women had changed Macey's attitude quite a lot. But she was still snobby and annoying (to her mother, anyway. Macey was very good at keeping her cover.), so her mother just ignored her.

_Ha! She gave up on me_, Macey thought as she laughed silently to herself. _Good choice. _

She walked up to the concierge and slapped down on the desk, pulling him away from his distractive texting.

"Um, hello?" Macey asked rudely. The concierge looked up, embarrassed, and put his cell phone in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, uh, sorry miss. Can I help you?" he said shyly, intimidated by Macey's strong voice and beauty –the beauty that could make anyone think twice about themselves.

"Yeah. You can. I requested a room here. We're under _McHenry._" She said impatiently. The faster she got in this place, the faster she would get out.

"Oh, yes. It's… uh, right… here. _You're_ Mrs. McHenry?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No! Duh. My mother, Mrs. McHenry, is behind me. Can you just check me in please… like, today?" Macey was getting fed up with this guy. She was about to kick him unconscious and take the keys herself using a move called the Hendersky maneuver, something she learned quickly at Gallagher in P&E… with Bex's help, of course.

"Oh, yes, uh… sorry Miss McHenry." Then the concierge started rambling off information Macey was completely ignoring, but still heard anyway. Benefit of being a spy.

"Here's your key." He finally finished, and Macey grabbed the key and ran to the elevator faster than her feet could carry her -especially in her designer leather combat boots- and pressed the button without a single thank you. She chuckled to herself about how well she was keeping her cover.

The elevator came down to the lobby. Macey jumped in, not bothering to alert her mother that she had the key and was going upstairs.

She pressed the button to Floor 18 and leaned back against the railing. The door was about the close, when it jumped open again and a guy stepped in. A very… _attractive _guy. Which Macey noted, but did nothing about. Guys that hot were always jerks. Or cocky… example A: Zachary Goode.

He nodded at her and reached to press the button, but sat back instead. They were on the same floor.

"Hey. Wassup?"

"The sky." She replied, bored and impatient. Macey McHenry didn't have time to talk to hot boys.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that." He sighed. Macey glared at him.

"I can "be like" whatever I want. And I don't think I asked you to talk to me. So… shut up." She snapped at him. He smirked. She was pretty.

"Whatever. My name's Brantley." He stuck his hand out. Macey looked at it with disgust.

"Great. I couldn't care less."

"Wait… you're a McHenry!" he said obliviously.

"Yeah… and you're an idiot!" she said in the same oblivious tone. Brantley's mouth was open, he was about to say something back.

Then something drastic occurred. The elevator suddenly fell and dropped while they were on the 15th floor. The fall was so sudden Macey's supermodel thin body flew out of the corner she was standing in and into Brantley's arms.

"Holy –!" he shouted. Macey screamed. The elevator kept falling. Then it landed on the bottom, stopping so abruptly that Macey almost flew into the ceiling. They held onto each other for dear life, even though they barely knew each other. Then they looked at each other and quickly let go.

"Uh, sorry…" Brantley said awkwardly. Macey glared at him. The lights had gone out, but the emergency light was glowing brightly, bright enough to see Brantley in the dark.

"You should be. You have no right to touch me." She said. This set him off.

"Okay, look. I don't know why you hate me, but you don't have to be like that. You're the one that grabbed me. God. I'm so sorry for whatever I did to piss you off, but I didn't know I was doing it!"

"You wanna know what you did to piss me off? You came in here and thought you were all superior and tried to flirt with me. What do you think this is? I'm not a tease, got it? You can't just come in here run the place. You don't even know me!" she yelled at him, smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"Look, I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to come onto you like that! I didn't know, okay?"

"Oh, you didn't know, did you? Yeah right! You just came in here and saw a girl in an elevator and flirted with her _by accident_? Ha, not likely. You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Macey wasn't even trying to hide her emotions behind a fake act. She was furious.

All because he reminded her of _him. _Her old boyfriend. The one that broke her heart to pieces.

"No I don't! Don't put words in my mouth!" he said, holding his ground. Brantley Winston was not about to be beaten by a girl. Especially not in an argument.

"I'll do whatever I want!" her hands were on her hips, and she was facing Brantley. She looked like she was about to smack him when he grabbed her arm in midair. She used his momentum against him as she twisted his muscular arm behind his back and pinned him against a wall. She scratched his hands with her long nails and he instantly let go as blood leaked out of them. She laughed.

"Didn't I already tell you not to touch me?" she whispered in his ear. Then Brantley did the unexpected. He took her free arm and turned around so her hands were in his and he was facing her. Then he leaned down to her ear.

"Yeah, you did. But I didn't listen."

Macey was excellent with boys, considering she didn't even have to try. Usually, they just fell at her feet. This was the first time a boy actually _argued _with her.

She turned her head away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." He said. She nodded, forgiving him.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to be all jerk-y… I just… nothing. Forget it. You wouldn't understand." She turned her face away again.

"Maybe I would. Try me."

"No, seriously. I don't want to bore you with my petty problems."

"Okay, Macey."

"How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled.

"You're a McHenry, remember? C'mon, I don't live under a rock." He teased.

"Could've fooled me." Macey muttered under her breath. A hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"Is that a smile I see?" he teased again.

"Is that a bruise I see? No, but there will be if you don't shut up."

"Alright, alright! Touchy." he put his hands up in surrender.

"Not Touchy. It's Macey." She corrected.

"I already knew that much. So tell me Macey, what does a girl like you like to do for fun?"

"Kick boys like you in the face."

"I thought we were friends now!"

"Knowing each other's names doesn't exactly make us 'besties for life'."

"Then tell me 'bout yourself."

"Here's an idea -get a tabloid and read it for yourself. _People_ is the most accurate. _Global Inquirer_ is full of crap."

"Ha-ha. No, I want the real story from the real Macey McHenry."

"Well the real Macey McHenry doesn't want to tell the real story. So either back off, or she'll make you back off."

"Okay, okay! I get the message. Can we play twenty questions then?"

"You obviously _don't _get the message. I said back off. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"My answer to that question is no. Now it's my turn… what's your favorite color?"

"Will someone please get me out of this metal hell?"

"Probably not."

"Just kick me in the face. Or get a gun and shoot me. Please."

"Nah. I like you; I don't want to do that."

"If you liked me, you'd do it."

Then a female voice came through the elevator speakers.

"_Please stay calm. The elevator will be fixed in approximately three hours_."

"Kill me now."

* * *

><p>Continue? It's supposed to be a three shot. Give me your thoughts!<p>

-SpanishGallagherGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks so much for the reviews guys. I love ya:) oh, and also show yourl ove to Ashley(topXsecret)for beta-ing this. Also, Mary Kathrine(maryclumsy),have a wonderful vacay. Love you both;) **

**Now, read away!**

* * *

><p>In The Elevator<p>

Chapter 2

Brantley banged his head against the wall for the 88th time in four minutes.

"Oh my god. Stop!" Macey yelled. He banged his head again, just for the pure pleasure an annoying the crap out of her.

"Nah. I don't think I will."

"Brantley?" Macey asked all too sweetly.

"Yes Macey dearest?" he replied.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whateva." He waved her off. Macey fumed, but didn't reply, knowing she probably wouldn't win this argument.

"How much longer must I suffer?" she yelled up at the ceiling.

"Two hours, fourty-eight minutes and fifty-six seconds." he said effortlessly. Macey looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion. Of course, Macey had already known what time it was... She was a spy. But Brantley wasn't. She watched him closely, looking for more hints as to who exactly this boy was.

"Uh, okay." she said, still suspicious. She had a weird feeling about this guy ...

"Hey, Mace?" he asked her.

"Don't call me Mace." she snapped.

"Alright, alright! God, what _doesn't_ make you mad?" he mumbled under his breath. He didn't even know what he was doing wrong, and this girl was just being a you-know-what.

"News flash, Brantley. Everything makes me mad. _Especially _you." she laughed at his scrunched up face.

"Not everything -I'm sure my looks make you happy." he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Brantley. So conceited, but nothing to be concieted about." Now _she _smirked.

"I'm gonna let that little comment slide McHenry." he said coolly.

"So you're saying you don't have a comeback for that, so you're just going to give up? Wow, Brantley. You're too easy." she said superiorly.

Before Brantley could even reply, there was a ringing coming from Macey's boot. Brantley looked at her,eyebrows raised.

"Your foot's ringing."

"Thanks, but I think I got the memo." Macey said as she reached into her combat boot, wondering how she was getting service all the way down here, then flipped her phone open to answer.

"Hello?" she askied as she answered the phone. There wasn't a Caller ID.

"Hey Mace, it's Cam." said the voice. Brantley leaned forward and tried to listen in, but Macey pushed him away.

"Oh, hey Cam." she said.

"Hey, I was wondering if we were still on for the campaign meeting next Tuesday?" Cammie asked.

"Defiently...have you heard anything from Zach?" Macey asked nonchalantly. Brantley frowned.

"Who's Zach?" he asked rather loudly. Macey tried to shut him up, but it was too late.

"Macey, who was _that__?" _Cammie asked.

"Uh... Brantley?" Macey replied, making the answer sound more like a question.

"Brantley? Macey Sierra McHenry! You go and get a boyfriend and didn't tell your best friends? I'm telling Liz...and Bex!" she squealed into the phone. Macey groaned and glared at Brantley, who was cracking up.

"He is sooo not my boyfriend, Cammie! He's just some dork I got stuck in an elevator with." she looked over at Brantley, who looked kind of hurt, but did a good job of hiding his emotions.

"Ah, Macey. That hurt. Right here." Brantley said, pointing to his heart. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Brantley." Then she turned away, returning to her conversation with Cammie. "No, Cam! I swear, on like, all of my , still Tuesday. Yeah, buy a ticket through my credit card... yup, the Visa one." Macey said, as she continued to talk away with her best friend. Brantley wasted time picking threads of his jeans. "Okay, Bye Cam. Love ya. See you soon. Mhmm. Bye!" she finally finished 10 minutes later. She shut her phone and slid it back into her boot, where it was barely noticable.

"So... that was your friend Cammie?" Brantley asked awkwardly. Macey nodded curtly, not wanting to give away too many details of her personal life.

"She's one of my roomates."

"Ah... she seems... nice..." he said. "So," he continued. "Who's Zach?"

"A person." she said.

Brantley rolled his eyes and smirked. "I meant, is Zach your boyfriend... or something?"

"No... he's more like Cammie's unofficial boyfriend." Macey said. She looked down. She didn't like talking to people about these sort of things. The only exception was her friends.

"Oh. Just asking... you know, for future reference." he winked. Macey closed her eyes, hoping,_ praying_ to get out of here. Then she could pretend this whole encounter with Brantley never even happened.

"So, Macey... what should we talk about?" he asked her, sounding as if they had been best friends for years.

"How about we just shut up and not talk about anything? Oh, and let's stop pretending like we know each other."

"Well... we _could _get to know each other." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Macey rolled her eyes for the 96th time that day.

"Brantley, you do realize that after this little escapade, I can call the cops..." she said.

"Aw, I'm not like that, Mace." he replied. Macey scoffed.

"Ha. Don't worry, Brantley. I'm no where _near _scared of you. Trust me." Brantley leaned closer to Macey as she said that.

"Good. You shouldn't be." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body. But she didn't show it.

"Yeah, but you should."

Their faces were just inches apart. Brantley leaned in a little closer. So did Macey. Then she turned away.

"I can't... I don't kiss boys I just met."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come on you like that." he said, cursing himself. Macey was doing the same. "Let's start with something simpiler -where do you go to school?"

"Uh..." Macey started, wondering if she should share such information. She took a deep breath. "I go to The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women."

Brantley's eyes windened in pure shock. He knew there was something differnet about her.

"Oh."

"Yeah... you?" Macey asked, testing to see if she had just given away her biggest secret.

"I... I go to..." he started, but couldn't finish.

"Go on."

"I go to Blackthorne."

* * *

><p>Review?:)<p> 


	3. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
